


The Gold Motel: Relapse/Controlled

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: The Gold Motel [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold Smut, F/M, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2: Rumbelle AU inspired by the movie “Psycho”. Norman Gold is on the path to recovery. He hasn't had a “Papa” episode in months. An unexpected check-in at the motel may trigger “Papa’s” return.</p><p>Part 3: Rumbelle AU inspired by the movie “Psycho”. After Papa kills Zelena, Norman Gold has a mental shutdown. Belle is willing to do anything to help Norman get away from the controlling grip of Papa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Well, heres my first Rumbelle fic. I have never written anything like this before. And I had fun doing it. Thanks to justrumbelledearie for being my beta, your wonderful suggestions, and giving me the confidence to write this thing. Readers dont be afraid to drop me an ask to let me know what you think (Good or Bad) I want to hear from you. Second chapter you can find here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumbell AU inspired by the movie “Psycho”. Norman Gold is on the path to recovery. He hasn’t had a “Papa” episode in months. An unexpected check-in at the motel may trigger “Papa’s” return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My third fic, this is the sequel to my first “The Gold Motel”. Third part of this fic is coming soon. Feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks justrumbelledearie for being my beta once again.

It has been almost a year since Belle drove into the town of Storybrook and met a rather odd man. A man whose life she has changed for the better. A man she has grown to care for deeply. Norman Gold was in a very poor state of mind when Belle first met him, but she has helped to cure most of his fear and loneliness by staying by his side.Belle even has Norman seeing a doctor. Some days are hard, but most are content and she loves being with him. Norman has cured her loneliness as well.

She has settled into a new life, living at the motel. Norman tends the rooms and keeps the accounts, while Belle works at the Storybrook library. She adores books, but she also took the job so that Norman could try spending some time alone. Dr. Hopper suggested he spend a few hours alone each day to get used to being by himself, and to practice not resorting to unhealthy behaviors. Knowing that Belle will come home to him every night, Norman hasn’t had an episode in months. Belle’s new life is unpredictable at times, but she loves it. She enjoys being with a man she could quite possibly love.

 

Most days begin the same. Belle awakes to the sweet aroma of breakfast cooking in the kitchen of the manor. She gets dressed, walks down the stairs, and sees Norman setting a plate on the table.

 

“Good morning d-d-dearie” Norman Gold says, pouring coffee into a mug.

 

“Morning!” Belle replies as she seats herself at the table. “What did you make today?”

 

“Well, we’re having p-p-pancakes this morning, dearie.” Norman removes the last cake from the griddle. “It’s the recipe my P-p-papa would make for me.”

 

Belle looks at him and smiles. She enjoys hearing the good stories about Norman’s father, he’s real father.

 

Norman’s Papa wasn’t the best man, but he tried to take care of his son. He made a lot of mistakes while doing so. The death of his father was extremely hard on Norman. He died just when Norman needed him most. Norman was only sixteen at the time. His father was the only person in his life, and he didn’t know how to live without him. The sudden loss, Norman’s shyness and childhood difficulties, and his deep-seated loneliness were the cause of Mr. Gold’s “return” to look after his son.

 

“Your father must have loved cooking for you.” Belle says.

 

“Yes, it’s one of my b-b-best memories of my Papa. Umm, I really don’t want to talk about him today d-d-dearie,” he says looking down at the floor.

 

“We can talk about anything you want Norman. Sit down, sweetie. Let’s enjoy this beautiful breakfast you made.”

 

Norman places his plate in front of the chair next to Belle, takes her by the hand, and sits down next to her. He doesn’t say a word; he simply starts eating. Belle brings his hand to her lips and kisses it, then begins to eat her food as well. They both sit in a comfortable silence and finish their breakfast together while holding onto each other’s hands.

 

After breakfast, Belle gets ready for the rest of her day. She has to go to work at the library, but she still has time to spend with Norman before she has to go. She finds Norman outside, preparing to paint the motel. Bell walks up to him just as he’s about to lose his balance carrying the ladder. She quickly helps him from falling with it.

 

“Oh! Thank you d-d-dearie. You have perfect timing. What would I do without you?”

 

Belle giggles and says, “There’s a lot you can do without me, Norman, but I’m more than happy to help you whenever you need me.”

 

Helping him set up the ladder she adds, ”I didn’t know you were painting the motel today.”

 

“I wanted it to b-b-be a surprise. I planned on having it at least half done by the time you got h-h-home tonight.”

 

Belle smiles. “Well, it’s still a surprise.”

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the lips—a long, passionate kiss. She is telling him goodbye for the day. Norman breaks off the kiss and looks into Belle’s eyes.

 

“I’ll see you later, d-d-dearie.” He gives her one last hug for the morning.

This is the first time he has said “goodbye” first. Belle has the greatest feeling as she walks to her yellow bug. She has the feeling it’s going to be a wonderful day.

 

Norman spends the rest of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon painting the outside of “The Gold Motel.” He is painting over the old, dingy yellow his Papa painted the place years ago. Now it will be a bright, clean white. Something that you would notice even if you were just driving by.  
Halfway through his painting, Norman stops to admire his work. He loves the new color and knows Belle will as well. He can’t wait for her to come home and see it.

 

While he’s looking at the new paint job, a car pulls into the motel driveway and parks in front of cabin 1. A gorgeous woman with long red hair steps out of the black car. Norman sets his paint bucket down and walks over to greet her.

 

“Hello,” he says, “W-w-welcome to The Gold Motel. I would shake your hand, miss, but I don’t want to get any paint on you.”

 

“Oh, that’s quite alright! I heard from the lovely old lady at the diner that you may have a vacancy,” the red-haired lady replied.

 

“Twelve vacancies in fact. Twelve cabins, twelve v-v-vacancies. Shall I check you in miss?” Norman asks with a smile.

 

“Yes, you shall.” The red-haired lady follows Norman into the office.

 

In the office, Norman takes the sign-in book out of the drawer of the desk. He sets the book down, opens it, and turns it around to face the red-haired lady.

“Just sign at the top, m-m-miss,” Norman says, handing her a pen.

 

She takes the pen, smiles at Norman, then signs her name. After signing, she calmly introduces herself: “My name is Zelena”

 

“Very nice to meet you. I’m Norman. Norman Gold.” He then turns and takes a key from the hook on the wall, and hands it to her. “Here you go, m-m-miss Zelena. Cabin 1”

 

“Thank you, Norman” she says and begins to walk out the door.

“Oh!” She stops and turns back around. “Would you mind helping me with my bags?”

 

“Of c-c-course I will.” Norman follows her back to her car and helps her remove two large bags. He carries them to the cabin door as she opens it. He brings the bags inside and sets them beside the bed.

 

“Enjoy y-y-your stay, miss.” Norman smiles and quickly leaves the room.

 

Back outside, Norman is working on painting the motel again. A few hours pass, and he has painted the front of the motel all the way to cabin 5. Suddenly, Zelena comes out of her room. She’s walking with the motel ice bucket to the ice machine, but the ice machine is empty.

 

(Belle keeps reminding Norman to fill it, but somehow it always slips his mind. She tells him: “You never know when someone will stop by!” and today was the day someone did.)

 

Zelena whistles and waves her hand to get Norman’s attention. Her gesture catches his eye, and he walks towards her.

 

“Is there something you need?” Norman asks.

 

“Your ice machine is empty.”

 

“Oh!, I’m s-s-so sorry miss. I keep forgetting to fill it. As you can s-s-see, we don’t get many visitors around here.”

 

“That’s alright, handsome. I can wait while you get some.”

 

“W-w-well, here we have another problem, miss. I don’t have any at all. Not even in the h-h-house. I would go to get you some, but I don’t have the car,” Norman explains.

 

“Oh, I can see your dilemma. I’ll tell you what—I can take you to go get some ice, and it will get us both out of the motel for a while. What do you say, handsome?” Zelena asks confidently.

 

“I-I—I shouldn’t go. Someone might show up.”

 

“Well, you did just say you don’t get many visitors. Come on, it won’t take long. I’m sick of sitting in that room anyway. I’d rather go somewhere with you!”

 

Norman thinks about it for a bit. ” Okay, I do h-h-have a few things I could pick up while we’re out. I’ll just get cleaned up.”

 

“That’s the spirit! Take your time. I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

Norman walks up to the manor, changes out of his painting outfit, and into his favorite black and white checkered shirt. He walks out the door, locks it, then heads back to Zelena’s car. She was waiting for him.

 

“Well, that was pretty fast. And look at you! You look even more handsome than before.” She strokes her hand across the collar of his shirt.

 

“Thank you,” Norman replies shyly. “We should be going,” he adds, then opens the driver’s door for Zelena.

 

“Well, aren’t you a gentleman!” She slides into the car.

 

Norman walks to the other side, gets in, and buckles his seatbelt. Zelena pulls out of the motel driveway like a bat out of hell. Her driving takes Norman by surprise. She speeds and changes lanes to pass other cars. He wonders if he made a mistake. He’s never been inside a car with someone whose driving was this horrifying.

 

Norman grips the handle of the door as Zelena takes another sharp turn. After zipping through Storybrooke, the car finally stops. For the first time since getting inside the car, Norman can breathe. He takes a deep breath, then thinks about how Zelena was absolutely right. It certainly didn’t take them long to get where they were going. Still in a bit of shock, he comments on her driving.

“Y-y-you’re some driver, miss. I didn’t think we would get here s-s-so fast.”

 

“You are so sweet. Thank you!”

 

“Where d-d-did you learn how to drive like that?” He tries not to sound too shaken up.

 

“I taught myself,” she answers proudly.

 

“Oh.” He says and quickly opens the car door.

 

Walking into the market, Zelena takes Norman by the arm. “We should stay together, don’t you think?”

 

Norman stares at her, but he doesn’t answer. He removes his arm from hers, then walks up to the front counter. He orders enough ice to fill the ice machine that will be delivered later that evening. Afterwards, he walks around the market to get the other items. He wants to make dinner a little more romantic for Belle tonight, so he picks up roses, wine, and a few extra candles. He knows these little things will make Belle feel extra special.  
He pays for the items, plus two small bags of ice to take with him now. Norman looks around the store and doesn’t see Zelena. Walking outside, he spots her sitting in the car. He puts the items in the back, then gets in.

 

“Why did you c-c-come out here?” he asks

 

“You were being a little rude, so I just came out here to wait.”

 

“I’m s-s-sorry if you thought I was rude. I certainly didn’t mean to be.” Norman turns around and takes a rose from the bag in the back. He gives it to Zelena. “This is for you, m-m-miss.”

 

She looks at him and smiles. “Thank you, handsome,” she says, then speeds out of the market driveway. After a few more sharp turns, they are back at the motel.

 

“I appreciate you t-t-taking me to the market.”

 

“Not a problem at all,” she says and places her hand on his leg.

 

Norman quickly opens the door and gets out if the car. He takes the items from the back and starts walking toward the ice machine.

 

“There you go again, being rude,” Zelena says sharply.

 

He puts the ice in the machine. “I d-d-don’t mean to be rude, miss. I honestly d-d-don’t. You’re, y-y-you’re just making me feel a bit uncomfortable.”

 

“How am I doing that?” she asks, feigning shock.

 

“Just forget it, m-m-miss. I should take these into the house.” He heads inside.

 

“Wait!” Zelena shouts and runs to catch up to him. “You should let me apologize. Come and have a drink with me. We’ll put this ice to good use. Just one drink, and I’ll leave you alone. What do you say?”

 

Norman takes a moment before he answers. He really doesn’t know how to handle a situation like this. He thinks about it, then quietly replies, “Okay, just one drink.”

 

“Great! I’ll see you in a little bit handsome,” she says with excitement and hurries back to her room.

 

In the house, Norman sighs with relief. He’s never felt so smothered by a woman before. He had no idea how to act. She seems very nice, but the way she touches him and looks at him makes him feel uncomfortable. He wants Belle to be there. He misses her so much. He wouldn’t have to go to Zelena’s room if she were here. But he does have to go. He already said that he would and he doesn’t want to break a promise.

 

Norman Gold stands outside of Zelena’s room for a full minute before raising his hand to knock on the door. She swings the door open before he even knocks.

“Oh, there you are,” she says. “I was starting to get worried thinking maybe I scared you off. Well, come in.”

 

She takes him by the hand, pulls him into her room, and sits him down on the bed. Then she starts making the drinks. It’s been a long time since he’s been in cabin 1. Old memories begin to came back. Even some he didn’t previously remember. Doing things he doesn’t remember doing. He remembers the feeling of wanting to hurt Belle in this very room. He’s heart starts racing, and sweat begins to break out across his brow. Zelena turns to give Norman his cup.

“Are you alright?” she asks. “You’re looking a bit flustered.”

 

“I-I—I’m fine,” he says and takes a sip from his cup, staring at the bathroom.

 

“Good,” she replies and sits close beside him.

 

There is an uncomfortable silence. Norman is staring at the bathroom, and Zelena is staring at him. She places her hand on his leg once again. He doesn’t move or say a word. This lady is brave. She touches him on the cheek then leans in and kisses him. It is a long, sweet kiss. Oh, how she’s wanted to do that all day!

 

“What is it that you think you’re doing?” A low and slightly different voice slips out of Normans lips.

 

Zelena sits back.

 

“I asked you a question. What the hell is it that you think you’re doing?”

 

“Nothing! I just thought….”

 

He cuts her off. “You just thought what? That you can flaunt yourself around my son and just get away with it? He may be too stupid to see what you’re doing, but I’m not. Keep your fucking hands off him, or you’ll have no fucking hands!”

 

Puzzled and shaken, she asks Norman, “What’s wrong? I thought we were getting along.” She touches his face again. This girl doesn’t quit.

“Back away from him! You’re coming on too strong and too desperate. You’ll regret if you don’t!” Norman’s voice is harsh and low. He drops his cup on the floor and slowly limps out of the room.

 

Moments later, Norman Gold jerks as if he’s been awaken. He finds himself back in the manor, back in his papa’s old room. He looks around confused.

“Papa, papa?” Norman cries.

 

“It’s alright, my boy. I’m here to protect you now,” Norman replies in his father’s voice.

 

“W-w-what are you doing here? Y-y-you’re not supposed to be here. I don’t need you anymore papa.”

 

“Apparently you do. I was here to save your ass. She was about to have you for lunch. You should be thanking me.” Norman’s ‘papa’ says.

 

Norman looks at his watch. “Oh n-n-no! Belle is coming home. I can’t let her s-s-see me like this. Go away papa! GO AWAY!” He covers his ears and shuts his eyes tight.

 

A minute passes, and Norman open his eyes. He walks around the room frantically. Looking, listening for a sign of his ‘papa.’ Luckily there isn’t one. Papa’s gone.

 

Norman runs down to the kitchen. He doesn’t have time to make anything special. He sets the table and then quickly makes hamburgers, finishing them just as Belle comes in the door. They meet each other in the living room. Belle gives him a hug, and Norman gives her a kiss.

 

“You’ve had a busy day,” Belle says

 

“What makes you say that d-d-dearie?” he asks nervously.

 

“Well, the painting for one. It looks gorgeous from what I saw. And there is a car parked in the motel driveway in front of the cabins. I’m guessing there was a check-in? And the ice truck. I just signed for an ice delivery.”

 

A half-smile comes across his face, then a nervous laugh, “Oh, I completely f-f-forgot about the ice. And yes, there was a check-in.”

 

“It’s alright, Norman. I took care of the ice.” She kisses him on the cheek.

 

“You and your p-p-perfect timing.”

 

Belle giggles. Norman takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen.  
“What a beautiful table setting—and you made burgers! What would I do without you?” she asks with another giggle.

 

“I missed you today, d-d-dearie.”

 

“I missed you too, sweetheart. Would you mind if we eat these later? I don’t have much of an appetite for food.”

 

“No a-a-appetite?”

 

Belle grabs a rose from the table and leads Norman out of the kitchen, pulling him by the collar of his shirt. “Oh!” he says in surprise. In that moment, he knows instantly what Belle has an appetite for.

 

She leads him up the stairs into their bedroom. Belle seats him on the bed and gently touches his cheek with the rose. Whereever the rose touches his face, Belle’s lip follow with a kiss. She slides the rose down the length of his neck and follows it with more kisses. Belle kicks off her heels, and drops the rose on the floor. Then she gets down on her knees and removes Norman’s shoes. She begins to unbuckle his belt. Norman has his hands in her hair. He rakes his fingers through her long, brown curls. He loves the feeling of her hair going between his fingers. He would do it all day if he could.

 

He feels himself growing harder as Belle removes his belt and unbuttons his pants. Norman helps her take them off. She can see his full length, stiff and ready for her. She takes it in her hand and strokes it slowly.  
After a moment, she licks the tip. “Ah!” Norman moans, and his hips rock forward. Licking and sucking, Belle takes him fully in her mouth. She enjoys the way he tastes and strokes his cock faster. “Mmm,” he moans again, about to lose control. Suddenly, Belle stops and glances up at Norman.

“Not yet,” she says as she gets up from her knees.

 

She stands in front of him as he unbuttons her shirt. He slips it off and drops it on the floor. He kisses her stomach and rests his face against her, holding her close and taking in her scent. Belle rakes her fingers through his brown and silver hair.

 

“I really missed you today, Belle,” he says, so clear without a stutter.

 

“I missed you too, sweetie,” She kisses the crown of his head.

 

Norman stands up and kisses her passionately. As she begins to unbutton his favorite shirt, and he takes off her bra. She slips his shirt off and drops it on the floor, and he does the same with her bra. He turns them both around so that Belle is closer to the bed. He walks her up to it and gently lays her down. He kisses and licks her neck just the way she likes. He rubs her breast with his hand and gently pulls at her nipples while he kisses down her neck, slowly moving to her other breast. Belle takes a deep breath as he takes her nipple between his teeth, licking and sucking at her breast. Belle’s body heat rises. She closes her eyes and moans with pleasure.

 

“Oh, Norman!”

She starts to breath faster. She needs him to go lower. She needs to feel him between her thighs.

In a slow voice, she breathes out, “Lower, sweetie.”

 

And that’s exactly what he does. He takes off her skirt, and Belle scoots herself higher up to the head of the bed and opens her legs, inviting Norman for a taste. He kisses the inside of her thighs and rubs his hands across her panties, feeling the wetness that has collected there. He taste her through her panties, teasing her a bit more.

 

He takes them off and finally gives her what she’s wanted. A quick flick of his tongue and her whole body shakes. She holds the back of his head to draw him in closer. He licks the folds between her legs and drinks in her juices. She opens her legs wider, and he slips his tongue into her opening, using his fingers to pay attention to her more sensitive areas.

 

Belle is lost in this moment. She is lost in her passion for the man she deeply cares about, and she is enjoying every minute of if. But she needs more. She needs to feel him inside of her. So deep inside.

 

“Ah!” she cries out. “I need more, Norman. I need you inside of me. I need you—I need you to fuck me,” Belle moans. “Ah, fuck me Norman!”

 

He stops drinking her sweet juices, licks his lips and wipes his face. He climbs on top of her and rests his hips between her thighs. He kisses her on the lips and opens his mouth. She slips her tongue inside his mouth and tastes herself on his breath.

 

“You like the way you taste, dearie?” he says, again without the stutter.He slips his hand down between them and puts himself inside her.

“Oh gods,” she whispers in Norman’s ear. He thrusts inside her. Faster each time, with her hands in his hair.

 

“Oh gods,” she moans again. She feels herself about to climax. Norman feels his climax approaching as well, but he holds it back so that Belle can come first.

 

He thrusts inside her deep and hard. She feels every inch of him. She doesn’t want him to stop, but there isn’t much more she can take. She is finally at the moment. She feels herself losing control. Belles body begins to quake, and she can’t control herself as she comes. Norman looks at her face and sees she’s in ecstasy. He finally lets himself go and comes inside her.

 

They’re both sweaty and out of breath. Norman keeps himself from falling on top of her and falls at her side. She turns and faces him and snuggles closer to lay in his arms. She brushes the hair out of his face and touches his cheek. She looks him into the eyes.

 

“I love you,” she whispers. It is the first time she’s said it.

 

Norman’s eyes light up in surprise. “Y-y-you love me?” The stutter is back.

 

“Yes, Norman. I love you,” she says with a smile.

 

“I-I—I love you too!” He’s never said that to anyone. No one but his papa. He holds her close and tight, and they both drift off to sleep.

It’s no more than fifteen minutes later. ‘Norman Gold’ has awaken. He quietly slips out of the bed and limps out of the room naked. He goes into his fathers old room and rambles around in the closet. He finds exactly what he’s looking for: his father’s old green suit, brown shirt, and cane. He puts them on and walks out of the room. He peeks into their bedroom and watches Belle sleeping.

 

“Mmm, I guess you’re alright. You’ve been good to him,” he says to himself. Then he shuts the door.

 

He slowly makes his way down the stairs and out of the house, straight to the office of the motel. He steps inside, closes the door, and heads to the parlor in the back. He takes down the painting of the beautiful queen in black and peeks through the hole in the wall behind it. He doesn’t see anything at first. So he sits and waits.

 

Then he sees Zelena. Walking around the room, drunk off of her ass. She stumbles into the bathroom and attempts to turn on the shower. She almost falls in, but catches herself and turns it on successfully. She stumbles back to the bed. He can see what she’s doing, but there’s clothes flying across the room. She makes her way back into the bathroom and slams her toothbrush on the sink. She takes off her clothes and manages to get into the shower.

 

‘Norman’ makes his move. He leaves the office and heads to the door of cabin 1. He slowly creeps in, listening to the water from the shower. He walks up to the bathroom door and sees her silhouette against the white shower curtain. He raises his cane and walks slowly to the shower. He pulls the shower curtain back and before she can scream, he hits her with the gold handle of his cane and knocks her out cold. Zelena hits the bottom of the shower, and drowns in the water that has filled the tub. ‘Norman’ steps back to admire his handywork.

 

“Dirty little tramp,” he sneers. “Trying to ruin my boy’s happiness.”

 

He turns the shower off and nudges her with his cane. There is no blood. It was a nice, clean kill, he thinks.

 

“Norman can’t see this,” he says to himself. Then goes on to hide the body.

It doesn’t take long for him to find her car keys. He goes outside, opens the trunk, then goes back inside for the body. He takes her out of the shower. She is heavier than he thought, but he manages to get her into the trunk of the car, even with his limp.

He looks back inside the cabin to check for blood. There isn’t any. It was a very clean kill, he thinks to himself again. He picks her clothes up off the floor and stuffs them into her bags. He takes her bags and throws them into the back of the car.

 

One last check in the room. He’s very satisfied with what he’s done. He drives the car to the lake not far from the motel and dumps the car in the lake. He waits, watching to make sure that the lake takes it all in, and it does.

 

Just a short walk, and he’s back at the motel. ‘Norman’ walks back up to the manor at the top of the hill and straight inside. He lays on the couch and stares at the ceiling, thinking about the good deed he did for his son.

The next morning Belle wakes up in bed alone. That’s something she didn’t expect after the night they had. She grabs her robe and goes downstairs to look for Norman. She sees him sleeping on the couch. Then she sees the clothes he’s wearing. She quickly wakes him up.

 

“Get up, Norman!” She demands. He doesn’t move.

 

“GET UP!” she yells and slaps him on the shoulder.

 

Norman jerks up. “W-w-what is it?”

 

“Look at what you’re wearing, Norman. Why are you wearing that?”

 

“I-I—I don’t know,” he answers, scared and confused.

 

“Was your papa here? You have to tell me if he was here!”

 

“I d-d-don’t know. I don’t remember anything,” he cries.

 

“You don’t remember? You can’t remember me telling you I loved you?”

 

“Y-y-you love me? I’d surely remember that, if you told me”

 

“What do you remember?”

 

“I r-r-remember you catching with with the ladder,” he says, still lost and confused. “I didn’t do anything! I promise, d-d-dearie.”

 

“I believe you, sweetheart, but your outfit is saying something else.”  
Belle remembers the car parked at the motel. She looks out the window. “It’s gone”

 

“What’s g-g-gone?”

 

“The car! Someone checked into the motel yesterday, and now there car is gone. Come on, Norman. We have to take a look.” She takes him by the hand and drags him out of the house right to the cabin.

 

She knocks on the door. There is no answer. She checks to see if it’s locked, and it isn’t. They both look inside, and it seems like no one was ever there.

 

“There was someone here yesterday, Norman. I saw their car, and you told me they checked in.”

 

“We can check the s-s-sign in book,” he suggested.

 

“Good idea,” she says, and they both go to the office.

 

In the office, the sign in book is still open on the desk. Norman checks the page.

 

“S-s-someone was here!” He cries, scared and still confused. “Look Belle, they were here, and n-n-now they’re gone! I did something to them, and I can’t—I can’t r-r-remember,” Norman says, terrified, with tears running down his face.

 

Belle takes him in her arms. “It’s going to be alright, sweetie. They probably just wanted to skip the bill. People do that, you know. But I have to call Dr. Hopper. We need to know why you can’t remember anything,” she says calmly and reassuringly to Norman.

 

She picks up the phone and calls the doctor. She tells him some of the situation but not everything over the phone. He agrees to make a house call, and she hangs up.

 

“I’m so sorry, d-d-dearie” he cries, still in her arms.

 

“It’s going to be alright, Norman. I want you to know that I still love you.”  
They stay in the office together and wait for the doctor to arrive.


	2. Controlled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumbelle AU inspired by the movie “Psycho”. After Papa kills Zelena, Norman Gold has a mental shutdown. Belle is willing to do anything to help Norman get away from the controlling grip of Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My forth fic. this is the final chapter of The Gold Motel series. Thanks to my beta for all your help. I hope everyone enjoys, feel free to let me know what you think.

She holds him close and wipes the tears from his face. Norman’s body is trembling like a frighten little puppy and in this moment, that’s exactly what he is. Norman Gold has never lost the memories of an entire day, resulting in making him the most terrified he has ever been. Belle has no idea what to do. She was scared as well. All she could do was hold him and stay by his side, reminding him of how much she loved him. She had already contacted Dr. Hopper and he had assured her that he was on his way. They both sit on the floor of the office waiting for the doctor’s arrival, waiting for answers. Minutes pass and they seem like hours, but Dr. Hopper finally arrives.

“The doctor is here, I’m going to meet him outside. You just wait here, okay sweetie?" She calmly says.

Norman doesn’t say a word. He just sits there with his back against the wall, crouched, holding his legs with his head on his knees. She gets up from the floor, places her hand on the crown of his head then heads out to meets the doctor at his car.

“What’s going on, Belle?" He exits the car and walks toward her. "I have a feeling you didn’t tell me everything over the phone.” He calmly stated.  
She takes a deep breath before answering. “Well, you’re right, I didn’t tell you everything. I didn’t tell you that there was someone there yesterday, someone had checked into the motel and now they’re gone. We don’t know what happened to them and this morning, when I found Norman sleeping on the couch, he was wearing Papa’s suit. He only wears the dirty old thing when he’s having an episode.”

“Norman doesn’t remember anything that happened, nothing at all?” Hopper asks with concern.  
“No, nothing but … except for a part of the morning. After I left for the library, he doesn’t recall a thing!”  
“That’s never happened while I’ve been seeing him. It’s possible that this kind of memory loss could have happened before you or I even met him and something may have caused it to happen again." Hopper explains.

“He’s terrified doctor and so am I, do you think you can help him?”

“I’ll try my best Belle. I know that you’re scared as well, I’m going to do all I can." He assures her and with that they both head into the office.

Norman still sits on the floor, in the same position Belle had left him. Dr. Hopper slowly walks toward him and sits next to him.  
“Norman? Dr. Hopper calls. “Belle says that you’re having difficulties remembering yesterday. Is there anything, anything at all, that you can tell me, that you can recall?" Dr. Hopper composedly asks.  
Norman doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even move. He just sits there, frozen. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of his breath.

“Norman, sweetie? The doctor wants to help you, he wants … he wants to help us. Why don’t you try talking to him." She spoke nervously.

”Belle’s absolutely right, I can only help if you talk to me." Dr. Hopper adds.  
Norman says nothing, still frozen in the same position. Belle stares at him and a tear runs down the side of her face. She’s so fearful for the man she loves and has never seen him so helpless.

“Norman?" Hopper calls his name once again and he doesn’t respond.  
He then decides to lift Norman’s head to look into his eyes, his eyes are open and staring into the distance. Hopper has the feeling Norman is looking through him and not at him. The doctor pulled out a pen and did a test on Norman eyes, to check his field of vision. Norman’s eyes stay still, staring at the doctor. Hopper gently places Norman’s head back on his knees. He glances up at Bell and informs her of his diagnosis and that it would be best to take Norman with him.

“Take him? Take him where?" She replied.

”To the mental health ward at the hosp-”

”Hold on!" She quickly interrupts Hopper’s sentence. "I don’t want you to take him, he doesn’t need to go anywhere. Can’t you help him here?" She anxiously asks.  
"I'm afraid not Belle, he's completely shut down. We'll have to watch him around the clock, and that's not something we can do here. His memory loss, not responding to the eye test, and the lack of movement of his own are all signs that there might be more going on in Norman's mind and we can't find the answer here." He assures her.  
“Are you sure you’re going to be able to help him there ?" she pleadingly asks.

"I can do a lot more to help him there. I know you’re worried about him and we’re going to find out what’s wrong.”

She takes a deep breath. “Alright" she agrees and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Dr. Hopper picks himself up from the floor. “Do you think you can help me get him to the car ?”

”Um, yes, yes I think so" Belle answers.  
Still in his frozen state, they each grab one of Norman’s arms and carry him to Hopper’s car. They sit him in the back and Belle buckles him up. She holds his hand and kisses him on the cheek then whispers “I love you" in his ear. She steps away from the car then shuts the door.

”Thank you for helping me, you know it’s going to be alright Belle" Dr. Hopper encourages her but she just stares at Norman sitting in the back of the car.

The doctor takes her by the hand. “You should go inside and take some time to collect your thoughts. When you’re ready, you can meet us at the hospital.”

“Alright, thank you Dr. Hopper." She says sniffing her nose and wiping more tears from her cheeks.

”You take care of yourself and I’ll see you later." He gets into his car, pulls out of the lot and drives away.  
Belle stands there and watches the car until she doesn’t see it anymore. Seeing Norman like that was heartbreaking and she can’t help but think the worst. She had every intention to do as the doctor said, going inside to collect her thoughts but the whole situation isn’t sitting right with her. She had seen Norman’s episodes before but he never acted like this after them. Instead she goes back to the cabin, determined to find some sort of answer as to what happened to Norman last night.

Back in the cabin she searches the room again and she comes up empty. “There has to be something" she thinks to herself. She knows that there’s a clue somewhere and she isn’t going to stop until she finds it. She heads back to the office and searches it again. She finds that one of the keys to cabin one is missing. It wasn’t much of a clue and it can only just prove that whoever rented the room could have just skipped on the bill. Exhausted, frustrated, and heavy-hearted, Belle heads to the parlor in the back of the office to think about this whole frightening situation. Sitting on the couch, she puts her head in her hands. All she wants is for Norman to be well. She glances up. And to her surprise, there was a hole in the wall and the painting of the queen in black which usually hangs on the wall is now on the floor.

’This can’t be good,’ she thinks to herself as she walks to the wall. Looking through the hole, she sees a perfect view of the bathroom in cabin one.

“What the hell?" She says in a shock.  
“This is not good, this isn’t good at all," she uttered to herself. She takes a moment to think. Her mind goes immediately to the night she learned about Norman and Papa. She quickly leaves the parlor and runs straight out to their house at the top of the hill. She hastily takes a shower and hurries to get dressed, she must to get to Norman. She has it get him out if the hospital.  
At the hospital in the mental health ward Dr. Hopper checks Norman in and takes him to a room. Norman still hasn’t said a word or moved his body on his own. Hopper had Dr. Whale check Norman’s physical health. There is nothing wrong with him physically and Hopper can’t do much while he’s in this incoherent state. They lay him down on the bed and all they can do is wait, wait for Norman Gold to come back. Just a few moments later, Belle arrives at the hospital and frantically looks for Norman. She runs into Hopper and he shows her to the room.

“We’re going to keep an eye on him until he comes back, there’s no telling how long he’s going to be like this. Something very traumatic must have happened to him yesterday for him to respond like this." Hopper explains.

Belle doesn’t reply.

”Did you happen to find anything back at the motel, anything we can use to help Norman?" He asks.

“I just need to talk to him." She says, avoiding the doctors question.

A few hours pass and Belle sits in Normans room alone. She’s still waiting for him to snap out of his zoned-out-state and come back to her. She knows something dreadful has happened but she holds onto hope. Hoping that what she was thinking wasn’t true, but she can’t help but think about that night. The night she met Papa, how he creeped into her bathroom and the look in his eyes when he pulled the shower curtain back on her, gripping his cane above his head just about to strike her. She knows that there’s something dangerous inside Norman and that that danger isn’t really him. It’s not the man she loves but she understands that it’s a part of him. She is willing to fight for Norman and will stop at nothing to keep him.

”Papa, no!" Norman yells as he jerks up from the bed. He looks around disheveled and his eyes are caught by his beautiful Belle. His body is jittering and he’s in a cold sweat. Belle instantly gets up from her chair, grabs a towel from the table by the bed and stands at his side to wipe away his sweat. She looks at him with love and smiles, still very concerned but also relieved that he’s back.

“W-w-where are we?" Norman asks.  
“I’ve never been so happy to hear your precious little stutter." She says with a smile and holds his hand tightly. "We’re at the hospital, how are you feeling, sweetie?" She asks while removing the hair from his face.  
“I’m f-f-feeling okay I think. You didn’t have to bring me here d-d-dearie.”

“It was Dr. Hopper’s idea to bring you to the hospital, he wasn’t sure how long you were going to be … umm, out if it? So he brought you here." She explains. "Before the doctor comes in. Do you remember anything, you know, before you … switched off?”  
He takes a second to think. “Yes, I t-t-think so, what’s going on? You found s-s-something didn’t you, back in the room?" He asks.

She leans in gives him a hug and whispers in his ear. “Yes, but I cant tell you know I have to get you out of here."

Norman analyzes the look on her face she was pale and looked very nervous. He thinks to himself, why she would want to get him out of the hospital, he was supposed to be there for help. Suddenly Dr. Hopper walks into the room.

”Norman, its wonderful to see you’ve come through, we were very worried about you. How are you felling?"  
“I’m okay I-I—I guess." He looks in Belle’s direction and sees the anxious look on her face. "Umm, d-d-doctor I don’t think there’s much we can do about… about the s-s-situation from earlier. I-I just want to go h-h-home."

”What about your concerns, not being able to remember yesterday? Don’t you still want to know what happened?" Hopper asks.

”I found out what happened." Belle quickly butts in. "The woman, she, she skipped out on the bill.”

“How do you know that?" Hopper directly questions.

”She used the motel phone, I called the last number dialed. It was a … a boyfriend of hers. He said she did this short of thing all the time. They would fight, and she would stay at a motel for a day or two then ditch on the bill." Belle replied lying through her teeth. "And you were right doctor, I needed to collect my thoughts. I was over thinking and overreacting to the whole situation and … and making Norman think he did something when he really didn’t." She turns and looks at Norman. "I’m sorry I scared you sweetie." She kisses him on the brow, hoping this action would seal the deal.

Dr. Hopper stares a Belle with a puzzled look on his face. “Well, if Norman wants to go. I don’t see why he shouldn’t. After what you just explained there’s no reason to keep him I suppose."

”I apologize for dragging you into this doctor. I didn’t mean to waste your time." Belle claims as she wraps her arm around Norman and rubs him on the shoulder.

”What about his close? You said he only wears them when Papa was around." Hopper asks.

Belle and Norman look at each other, there’s a moment of silence between them, before Norman quickly answers. “I just, I just want to go home d-d-doctor. I just want to need rest, I probably would have r-r-remembered if Belle didn’t react the way she d-d-did. I’m sure it will come back to me Dr. H-h-hopper.”

”Hmm, well, your probably right it may come back to you. Okay, I’m going to have Dr. Whale look you over before you go. Make sure you let me know when you do remember." Hopper declares.  
“Sure thing d-d-doctor, thank you so much for taking care of me." Norman replies and a shy nervous smile goes across his face.

Dr. Hopper leaves the room and a few minutes later Dr. Whale is in once again to check his physical health. All the test turn out fine and the doctor lets Norman Gold check himself out.  
They both hurry to get out of the hospital, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they rush down the halls. Finally, they get in Belle’s yellow bug and she swiftly drives out of the parking lot.

Away from the hospital, and his heart still racing Norman has a chance to finally ask Belle a question. “Why did we just lie, d-d-dearie?”

”I had to get you out of there sweetie, they would have kept you there if I didn’t." She takes a deep breath and hastily puts into words. "I know Papa was here, that much was obvious and I think I know what happened. I think he… I think he killed her, the woman at the motel. Remember the night we met ? He came into my cabin, when I was taking a shower. I never wondered how he knew until today, how he knew the right time to make his move. I found that hole in the wall of the parlor, you were watching me that night, weren’t you? Then, Papa got furious and came in to try to hurt me.”

Norman was stunned by what she just told him. He had to wrap his mind around everything she just said, a few seconds pass then he slowly answers. “Yes, I did w-w-watch you that night. That part I-I—I know is true but it wasn’t for very long. I still d-d-don’t remember what happened in the … in the bathroom, apart from what you told me. You really think he killed her? W-w-why would he try to kill her?”

”I don’t know sweetie, but we need to find out.”

”I wasn’t watching her d-d-dearie, I would never do that. I-I—I’m not the same person I was before I met you, I’m not that lonely m-m-man anymore and I could never care about another person other than you.”  
“I know you wasn’t watching her sweetie. You’ve changed a lot since we’ve met. You would never do that now. When we get back home, we’ll have to figure out a way to get Papa to come out. I need to have a talk to him."

The car is silent for a moment, then Norman softly says "D-d-dearie?"

”Yes, sweetie?" she replies.

“I’m s-s-sorry I was watching you that night.”

Belle glanced over at him and said with a giggle “No you’re not.”

 

Norman laughed quietly to himself and took Belle by the hand. They both sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the drive back to The Gold Motel.  
Moments later, they pull up into the driveway and there was someone waiting for them. Belle parks the car and they immediately get out. Belle greets the man first, she extends her hand to shake his.

”Welcome to The Gold Motel, you must be looking for a room," she says.

”No, I’m not unfortunately, I’m a private investigator." He hands Belle his card. "I’m looking for a woman, here, I have a picture of her.” He pats himself to look for the photo and finds it on the inside pocket if his jacket. He then hands the picture to Norman who takes the photo and stares at it. “Her sister was expecting her to be in town a few days ago, she hasn’t shown. I’m just checking around hotels to see if we can find her," he explains.

”Oh, I see," Belle replies.

“Would you mind if I checked around?" The Investigator asks.

”We don’t get many visitors, we haven’t had any in months." Then she adds. "Storybrooke isn’t really a tourist town.”

”Would you mind if I looked around anyway ma’am?" The investigator asked.

“Like I said, no one has been here. There’s no reason to look around." Belle says and she looks over at Norman. He’s still staring at the photo of the woman. The man turns to take another look at the motel around him. Belle quickly nudges Norman with her elbow when the Investigator wasn’t looking but Norman doesn’t budge.

The investigator looks at Norman Gold “Is he alright?" He asks, trying to figure out what was wrong with this man who’s just staring at a photo.

“Yes! You can look around. You can start with cabin twelve.” She swiftly replies. “You go ahead and I’ll meet you with the keys, we can check them all together."

”I’d really appreciate that ma’am. I’d like to have something to tell Madame Mayor when she asks."

”Yes, yes well, I’ll meet you there at the cabin. You go right on ahead."  
“Thank you ma’am." He says and heads toward cabin twelve.

Bell grabs Norman, still staring at the photo and drags him into the office. She sits him down on the couch in the parlor and puts the painting back on the wall. She snatches the photo out of his hand then slaps him hard across the face. “Snap out of it!" She demands and Norman takes a deep breath.

”This is her, isn’t it?" She harshly asks

“Yes, it is.” He answers in a slightly lower voice.

”I have to get rid of him." She immediately says.

”Just show him the cabins lass. We’ll be rid of him soon enough.” He confidently replies.  
“You’re right, you stay here sweetie. I’ll be right back.”

Stressed and flustered from in the situation she was in, Belle didn’t notice the changes in Norman’s voice.

“Where else would I possibly go" Norman says.

She then rushes out to the parlor and quickly snatched up one key to each cabin. She goes to meet the Investigator waiting for her at cabin twelve. She opens the door to the room and they both walk in. In that very second, Norman slips out of the office and limps his way directly to the house. Papa’s cane was still sitting on the couch in the living room, he snatches it up and uses it as he walks out of the door. He heads back to the motel office to simply wait.

Belle and the privet investigator where at cabin seven. “I’ll be right back." She says and leaves him with some of the room keys. She heads to the office and sees Norman sitting at the front desk.

”I saw you leave here, where did you go ?" She asked him.

 

"I’m just waiting for you to return." He peacefully replied.

She stares at them, then she finally figures out. “Now I see, you’re not Norman!”

”Hello lass!, If I know you, and I think I know you quite well, you have some questions for me. So … go on … go ahead and spill it!" He says with a grin and a sharp look in his eyes.

She looked at him crossed and knew what to ask first “What happened to the woman that checked in yesterday?”

Papa giggled. “I killed her."

”Why?" She quickly relied.

Papa sighed and simply answered. “She … was a bitch ! She wanted to destroy my boy’s life, she was trying to take away the happiness he had ‘unfortunately’ found with you. She was disposable so I … got … rid of her."  
“You didn’t have to kill her!" Belle replied outraged.

“What is with you and Norman ? You both should be thanking me! I should be your favorite person right now! I saved him from embarrassment and you from heartache. As much as I hate to admit it, you make my boy happy and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for him.”

”Your friend outside, he’s getting closer." He adds, as the private investigator was interning cabin three.  
“Don’t you go anywhere." She sneers at Papa.

”I don’t plan on it.” He says to her as she rushes out of the office.

The privet investigator was exiting the cabin. “Good thing you came back, you didn’t give me all the keys."

”Yes I know, sorry about that. We can check the last two together." She responds a little disheveled.

”Fine by me, you’ve done me a good service. Letting me look around, now I can tell the Mayor her sister wasn’t here with a clear conscience."

”That’s alright, no reason to thank me sir." Belle says and quickly shows the investigator the last two rooms.

They check both rooms and while standing in cabin one, the investigator takes out his phone to call the Mayor. He assures her that her sister Zelena wasn’t at The Gold Motel and he adds that he will be moving on to the next small town to continue his search. He hangs up his phone and follows Belle out of the room.

“Thanks again ma’am" he says and starts walking to his car. "Oh!" He turns and walks back over to Belle. "I’m sorry ma’am but it completely slipped my mind. I’ve been to so many hotels the last few days, I should have asked you this first. Could I see your register book? I know you said no one’s been here and you were kind enough to let me check around. Just for good measure I’d like to check the book and then I’ll be out of your hair."

”Fine." she sigh and hurries into the office with intentions of removing that page from the book.

She steps into the office, stunned to see that Papa has taken the book out of the desk. He had it open to the page where Zelena had signed her name. Belle could do nothing, she steps to the side as the investigator walks up to the desk.

”Do you want to see this?" Papa smugly asks.

The investigator looks at the book and see Zelena’s name signed at the top of the page. He turns and looks at Belle, she doesn’t say a word her eyes are large and glossy. The only thing she could do was step back against the wall.

”You lied to —-.”  
*whack!*  
Papa clobbers the investigator with the gold tip of his cane and Belle screams in horror. The man hits the floor hard, his body lies stiff, blood dripping out of the side of his head. Papa leans over the desk to take a look at the hardly breathing man and reaches over to nudge his body with his cane. Seconds later, the investigator was dead.

“My god! What the hell did you just do ?" Belle yells with terror.

”What does it look like I did?" Papa answers, still on top of the desk. He hops down and walks around the desk, stepping over the investigator’s body and reaches for Belle’s hand.

She tries to step back but she is already as close to the wall as she could possibly be. “Don’t you fucking touch me !" She demands.

”Okay, fair enough.” He says, then turns to admire his work. He gazes at the body for a minute then turns back to face Belle. “Umm, you’re going to help me, right?"

"Help you, help you with what?" She furiously asks.  
“What do you think, moving the body!" He replies loudly.

”I’m not helping you with anything!" She snaps at him.

“I can’t let Norman see this." He says, a bit calmer.

“If you didn’t want him to see it, why did you do it?" She asked sharply.

”It’s the only way I know how to protect him.”

”He doesn’t need you to protect him like this. In fact, he doesn’t need you at all." Belle quickly responds.

“You don’t think I know that? I can feel myself fading away everyday he’s with you. Which is why I came back, I needed to show Norman that he still needs me. I see that he doesn’t, all I want is for him to be happy”

”He can’t be happy with you taking control of him and killing people. Your making him miserable. For him to be completely happy, you have to go! And never come back !" Belle orders.

”You help me. Let’s make it so that he and no one else ever knows about this, and I’ll leave him to live his life with you."

And in that moment Belle realizes that she is about to make a choice to cover up a murder with the man that she love’s second personality. She takes a minute to think about her decision. She loves Norman and she doesn’t want too loose him, she can’t see her life without waking up beside him everyday. If this is what it’s going to take to keep him and keep Papa from taking control of his life, she is willing to do it.

”I’m not doing this for you Papa, I just want to make that clear. I’m doing this for Norman, he deserves to live the rest of his life without you corrupting it or being locked up in some mental institution. He’s suffered his entire life and I can’t stand to see him suffer anymore. I agree with you on only one thing, he does deserves to be happy.”

 

“So, do we have a deal?" Papa asks.

She takes a deep breath, probably the deepest breath she had taken in her life then she slowly answers, “Yes."

“The deal … is struck!" he grabs her hand and shakes it.

She steps away from the wall for the first time sense this whole debacle started. She starts to walk out the office to head to the maintenance closet.

”Wha- what? Where are you going?" He asked confusingly.

”I’m going to get something for cleaning.”

“Not just yet, we get rid of him first. And then you clean, I’ll save you the trouble of knowing what I’m going to do with him." He smugly replies.

”You say that like it’s some sort of consolation prize."

”Well, it is. Believe me, I’m doing you a favor." Papa reaches down and checks the investigator’s pockets for his car keys. He finds them and tosses them over to Belle. "Just go open his trunk and look out for other people, I’ve got it from here."

Belle does what he says. She opens the trunk and watches out for anyone who might just be passing by. Moments later Papa is limping out of the office dragging the investigators body. He stumbles over to the car and puts him in the trunk.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Bell says as she watches Papa with the body.

“It’s not too bad ." Papa replies as he lifts the man’s legs into the trunk and slams it shut.

”Don’t talk to me!” She says in a disgusted voice.

”We both know I can’t do that, lass. Now look, I’ll get rid of this. And you just clean up the office, it’s not too messy.”

Belle stands silently as Papa limps his way into the investigator’s car and drives away. She quickly goes to the maintenance closet to fetch the things she needs for cleaning. Once back into the office, she stares at the stains on the floor. Reality finally hits her hard and she cries uncontrollably. A man was just killed in front of her and now she’s cleaning up his blood. The only thing keeping her sane is knowing she will never have to go through something like this again and Norman will be able to live a normal life. She calms down and wipes the tears from her face and starts cleaning. Papa had lied to Bell about the mess. There was a large pool of blood on the floor and it takes her much longer then expected to clean up the mess. She finishes cleaning and double checks the office to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Satisfied with what she sees, she heads to the manor at the top of the hill to collect her thoughts on this emotionally exhausting day. She goes up the stairs to their bedroom and throws herself on the bed. Belle cries herself to sleep.

Papa makes his journey back to the motel, having dumped the car into the same lake in which he had put Zelena. He even waited and watched to make sure the lake consumed the car. After his short walk back, Papa stops at the office. He sees that it’s clean, even cleaner then it was before. Belle has done an excellent job with his mess and there’s just one more thing he has to do. He goes into the maintenance closet takes one of the uniforms Norman has for doing repairs around the motel. He changes out of his green suit and into the old jumper. He collects the items he needs to repair the hole in the parlor wall. Norman won’t be needing it anymore and neither will he. Papa is going to let the controlling grip of his son go.

He finishes the repairs then steps back to take a look. He is satisfied with the work he has done, satisfied with everything he has done to protect Norman. Papa has no regrets and wouldn’t change a thing about what he did to protect his boy. He hangs the painting of the beautiful queen in black back on the wall. He goes to the couch and lays down. He stares at the painting and says to himself “I don’t want to go." He lays there in content and thinks about his son, Papa falls asleep for the last time.

The next morning, Belle awakes from the nightmares of the day before. She gets out of the bed and frantically looks for Norman. She sees that he’s outside, painting the motel wearing his maintenance jumper. She immediately heads out to meet him. She rushes up behind him as he dips his brush into the white paint.

 

“What are you doing?" She asked loudly, Norman drops his bucket on the ground then quickly turns around.

”D-d-don’t scare me like that Belle!”

”I’m sorry, I was just wondering what you were doing? I guess it came out louder then I expected." She says taking a step back to get a better look at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that, d-d-dearie?"

”Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked.

 

Norman looks at her confusingly. “Yes, I’m alright." He answers.

A huge smile goes across Belles face and she gives him a hug, knocking the paint brush out of his hand.  
“I missed you so much.” She says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

”Wow d-d-dearie!, we haven’t been apart for very long, we were just together yesterday.”

“Yesterday, doing what yesterday?" She asked, concerned about what he may remember.

”How could you forget? We w-w-went out to Granny’s for hamburger, then we came home and watched your favorite movie …. Beauty and the Beast. I still d-d-don’t understand what you love about that movie, aside from the p-p-princess having the same name as you, it’s just an alright movie to me and…" As he was speaking, he notices that Belle was tearing up. "Why are you crying?" He asks.

She quickly wipes her tears. Norman described what they had done two days ago. She never thinks she’d be overjoyed to hear that he has forgotten everything that had happen the last two days.

 

“Why are you crying d-d-dearie?" He asks her again.

“I’ll be alright sweetie, I just really missed you, that’s all." Belle answers and gives him another hug.

”You’re not making any s-s-sense right now, Belle."

”I’m sorry, I know." Belle say as she takes Norman by the hand. "Why don’t we go inside, throw the no vacancy sign up and spend the day at home together ? You can finish painting tomorrow or next week. I don’t really care, I just need you to hold me today?" She says as she begins to tear up again.

”I can hold you all day if you n-n-need me too but why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? D-d-did you have a nightmare?” He asks worried

”Yes, I had a horrifying nightmare, I thought it would never end. Then, I saw you out here painting and I knew it was over." She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs in relief.

“I can see it in your face that it was t-t-terrible, let’s go inside. I can make you feel better." He says and starts leading them to the house. Norman flicks the no vacancy sign on as they walk pass the office. They walk up the stairs onto the house together and go inside. Belle sits on the couch in the living room and Norman sits next to her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

”You want to hear s-s-something that just came to me." He asks her.

”Okay, as long as it’s not about nightmares."

”Well it is, but it’s actually n-n-not too bad. I don’t remember falling asleep in the p-p-parlor last night. Im willing to bet you kick me out of the room again for snoring. W-w-well, I figured out why you had the nightmare, you were feeling guilty about kicking me out." He shyly says and Belle cracks a smile.

”I told you I’d make you feel better d-d-dearie."  
He kisses the crown of her head then leans back to lay on the couch. Belle follows his actions and snuggles between him and the couch resting her head on his chest. They lay together silently and Norman rakes his fingers through her hair. Belle lifts her head to look up at him and scoots herself up to kiss him. It was a long, sweet, passionate kiss making Belle forget all her worries. The only thought in her mind was why she didn’t kiss him sooner. She scoots herself up further and lays right on top of him, she kisses him again as she starts to unbutton his his jumper. She spreads her legs around his waist and perches herself on top of him and continues to unbutton his uniform.

Norman rubs his hands over her thighs and slowly lifts her skirt. He slips his hand in her panties and curls his fingers into the mound of hair. She leans forward and kisses him again as he glides his fingers between her folds. She is slick and warm to his touch. He rubs the little bud just above her opening and spreads the wetness building up around it. He feels himself getting hard but this moment was not about him, it was about making her feel better and that’s what he is going to do. She kisses him down his neck as she grinds herself against his fingers, shifting her body so that his fingers are deeper inside her. He bucks his hips foreword and Belle can tell that he’s getting anxious. He closes his eyes as he rubs his fingers across her clit, she moans with pleasure.

“Oh Norman.” She cries then reaches between her thighs and removes his hand.

”Why d-d-did you do that?" Norman asks surprisingly.

”It’s not all about me sweetie." She said as she gets up from the couch, takes off her skirt and panties, then slips off her blouses. "You need someone to make you feel better too."

”There’s nothing wrong with me dearie." He says without the stutter.

”Yes, there is, let me make you feel better also.”

“There you go, n-n-not making any sense again." He says as she removes the rest of his uniform.

His cock pops up out of his pants, hard and ready for her. She climbs back on top of him and slides his length inside of her. She guides his hands around her back for him to unbuckle her bra. He tosses it on the floor as she rides on top of him.

”Oh, gods." Norman moans as she thrusts onto him faster. He quickly snatches her up, turns her over and he’s now on top of her. He greedily kisses and sucks at her neck, gently pulling at her skin. He massages her breasts as she grabs his ass to draw him deeper inside her. He drives into her harder with every thrust.

”Oh, Norman!" She moans, scraping her nails across his back, leaving scratches but nothing too deep. She feels her orgasm approaching as her body starts to tremble as he moves inside her faster. She can feel the head of his cock against the walls of her opening, she moans each time he pumps inside. He slips his hand between them and down between her folds. He makes circles around her clit with his fingers and slowly rubs over it. Belle can no longer fight it, she can no longer control herself and she gives into the climax.

"Oh, fuck!" She says as she comes and her body shivers without her control, she is in ecstasy.

Norman watches her in pure bliss as his orgasm hits, his body trembles and he comes inside her. He always waits to come after her, he wants to make sure that she’s pleased and she always is. Not wanting to fall on top of her, Norman rolls onto the floor. they’re both sweaty and out of breath. Belle takes a minute to catch hers then rolls off the couch and falls right on top of him. She smiles as she lands face-to-face to the one she loves.

“Why must you be so beautiful?" She asks.

"I don’t know.” He quickly answered. “Maybe it’s b-b-because you make my happy.” He adds.

”I love you so much, you know.”

”Y-y-you love me?" He’s eyes grow large as he is amazed by her words. Even though she’s said them before and he doesn’t remember, she lets him believe that this was the first time.

”Yes, sweetie I love you and I’ll do anything to protect you.”

Norman smiled “Really, anything for me, d-d-dearie?"

“I already have.” She replied and puts sweet little kisses across his cheek.

“There you go once again not making any s-s-sense." Norman Gold says with a smile. "I love you t-t-too, by the way."

 

“I know you do sweetie." She devotedly kisses him again.

She pulls his jumper over them both. It was barely covering anything. They lay on the floor holding each other as they slowly drift off to sleep.

Belle never mentions those nights with Norman, she never wants him to know the horrors of what Papa has done. They live out their lives together, Norman being the caretaker of The Gold Motel, never knowing he lost two days of his life, and Belle working at the Storybrooke library. Papa keeps his word, never coming back to interfere with their lives. As long as Norman was happy with Belle, Papa would never have to return.


End file.
